


Wishes

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: A Steven Bomb 6 Drabble





	Wishes

She hadn’t been one to wish on anything, once considering it childish.

However, she had spent the first week setting her clock for 11:11, blowing on every dandelion head and eyelash, and wishing on every star.

Her parents would hear her hold her breath as they went through a tunnel on their way to Beach City. They knew that this was hard for her.

After a couple weeks, she stopped setting alarms. She washed away the eyelashes and passed by the dandelions.

But whenever she saw a shooting star, she found herself wishing again.

_I wish Steven was back ..._


End file.
